The Death of Black
by Cerberuswolf
Summary: Set after OoT. Zelda was just living a normal life, until a mysterious dream sets her on edge, then she meets the boy she dreamed about and her world is going to turn upside down as memories she never knew come flooding back! Bad summary! Good story!
1. A Reality Dream

Hello and welcome all! I just thought I'd come in and get everyone acquainted with me! This is the newest story I have cooked up in my warped brain! Just a rundown, the beginning I had thought up when I was watching, I believe, NCIS where the episode was based around this little black coffin and one of the guys was superstitious about it and wouldn't touch it.

Now, to get on with the story, I have this side note; I do not own The Legend of Zelda! The story I have made surrounding the characters and everything is the only real thing I really own, but not really! So, I hope you enjoy this little story!

A little side note to everyone; I do NOT like flames and I will NOT tolerate them! If you have some constructive criticism for me, then that will be great, other than that, I will not deal with negative comments! I don't go to your stories and bash on you for them, so I just ask you not to do it with mine.

Summary:Set after OoT. Zelda was just living a normal life, with no care in the world at all, until a mysterious dream sets her on edge, then she meets the boy she dreamed about and her world is going to turn upside down as memories she never knew come flooding back!

The Death Of Black

Chapter One: A Reality Dream

_She stared at the lone object on the table she sat at; a little wooden coffin, about the size of her hand, painted black. It had a small white scull on the top of the lid of it. She couldn't bare to touch it, she wouldn't touch it, but she couldn't look away from it. That sole coffin was the cause of the karma around her, all the death and hurt in her life. The coffin alone was enough to kill everyone she loved. Her mind instantly replayed the last death. The last one was the most important to her; he was her fiancée, they were due to marry next week; been engaged for over four years and last Monday, he was killed. Her mind couldn't seem to get away from his death and it ate at her every breath and erratic heart beat in her life._

_She looked up at her subconscious mind, eyeing exactly, her eyes showing fear and worry. She stood and turned, her hands up in a plea._

"_Please, listen to me! Don't take the vile box home! Don't listen to Link and his mischievous thoughts! Please, Zelda, don't take it!"_

She jolted awake in cold sweat, her mind still listening to her own words and her heart beats fast and skipped. Her eyes looked frantically around her room, still breathing deeply. She brought her head to her hands, closing her eyes and a flash of the coffin swarmed her mind. She jolted her eyes open and she sighed to calm herself. Her beating heart was still going fast, but started to slow itself down after a while when her bedroom door swung open to reveal a shadowed figure just before the lights were forced on.

A large woman walked in slowly, her red hair tied back in a high pony tail moving slowly and her narrow dark eyes filled with concern and worry. She started for Zelda and her bed, her eyes still fixed with worry.

"Zelda, what happened? Are you alright?" Her big hand rested on Zelda's petite shoulder. Zelda smiled at the woman.

"I'm fine, Telma. Just a nightmare." Zelda replied.

Telma was a big, hard looking woman, but was softer than she let on. Zelda knew her for the past years that she came to her in the rain. Zelda still remembered the first time she came to Telma.

It was a dark night, near midnight, and it was raining like nothing Zelda had seen before. Zelda had ran away; from what, she still wanted to know. She found a house that had a porch and a roof over it and she passed out on it. The next she knew, she was in the house with Telma looking over her concerned to all hell. When Zelda passed out, she knocked her head on a rock that was misplaced on Telma's porch and caused her amnesia. Zelda was still remembering things she forgot, but the one thing she doesn't remember that she wish she did was why she ran away in the first place.

"You've been getting nightmares for a while and you don't tell me what happens in them…" Telma huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I forget them as soon as I awake… I'm so sorry." Zelda lied to Telma. Telma seemed to be content with that excuse and nodded solemnly. "Don't worry, Telma, I'll tell you when I remember." Getting the older woman to smirk widely and nod a bit more enthusiastically.

"I'll go make you some food, hun. I'll be back to check up on you. Go back to bed and rest." Telma was off after that sentence. Zelda just sighed; she couldn't go back to sleep, not with that nightmare still haunting her mind. She got up from her bed and started to walk around, getting the feeling back into her legs. She then stopped near the window and sat on the window sill. She thought of the message she yelled to herself as she watched the world outside the house.

The town was silent and happy, birds on their way to find food for their offspring and to sing songs to the ones who stop to listen. The river not twenty feet from the house humming it's tune softly, it's crystal clear water rushing silently and gracefully to the small creeks and the big lake at the edge of the town.

_What should I do? Do I just let it go as a dream, or should I take caution?_ she mentally asked herself. She stared outside so long that she didn't notice the door opening behind her.

"What's so interesting outside?" Telma's voice came. Zelda jumped and clenched her heart. She turned around to look at Telma, a dirty look on her face.

"Fuck, Telma, you scared me, are you trying to give me an early death?" Telma smiled nervously at Zelda. Zelda started to laugh, shaking her head and looking back outside. She watched a lone man walk with the river, watching it with special interest as Telma told her about the food in the kitchen. Zelda nodded as she watched the guy, interested, as Telma walked out, shutting the door. The guy seemed to be so interested with the river that it seemed that he saw a special quality to the rushing water that no one seemed to share. Suddenly, he turned around and Zelda swore that he looked up at her. She jumped and ran from the window, thinking she got caught watching him.

It wasn't like she was staring at him, she was watching his actions. She didn't even know what he actually looked like, she just was wondering what he was doing, why he was so interested with the river and so intent on winning a staring contest with it. She could only sigh, then thought of just walking to the kitchen, but ended up walking to the living room, where Telma was sitting on the couch and watching the news. Zelda sat down next to Telma just as Telma's Persian cat, Louise, mewed softly.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked, watching as a young girl, about Zelda's age, with a large amount of make up on, smiling while talking about some building collapsing in the next town.

"Not much. There really is nothing going on in this town. It's like we don't even exist!" Telma yelled, throwing her hands up. Telma had a temper that only showed when the town never made the news or if something bad happened.

"Now, Telma.. You need to calm down. You get stressed even when we are on the news." Zelda said, putting her hand on Telma's shoulder. "How about we go out today? It's really nice out." Zelda stood and tried to pull Telma up. Telma sighed, then stood up, Louise watching. "Louise, take care of the house while we're gone!" Zelda replied as they walked out the door.

The light of day rushed them as they walked outside, the warmth instant and welcoming. The sounds of the world filled their ears, peaceful songs of the birds, the whisper of the river, the sway of the tree's leaves.

Zelda watched Telma breath in a deep breath and smiled.

"You feel better, now Telma?" Zelda watched as Telma opened her eyes calmly.

"Yea. I do feel better." She looked over at the smaller girl. "How about we go to the tavern, hmm?" Then grabbed Zelda's arm and drug her to the local tavern.

Zelda had a bad feeling about coming to the tavern, but now that she was there, she felt worse about it.

"Telma, please, lets just go back to the river or lets go to a coffee shop!" Zelda pleaded, watching her friend just walk on in.

"Come on, Zelda! This is way better than a coffee shop and you know it!" Telma yelled, walking up to Zelda and grabbing her shirt. Zelda was pulled against her will into the tavern.

"Telma, please. I beg of you, don't go in." Zelda yelled, but her voice was drowned out by the music and the loud talk in the tavern. "Telma!" Zelda yelled again, but to no avail. Telma and Zelda sat at the bar near the back of the tavern.

To Zelda, the tavern was more like a drinking club and bar. It was, but the name of it was the Tavern, which made no sense to her.

"Come on, Zel! Get something!" Telma yelled at Zelda, holding up her own drink. Zelda only sighed, then looked at the bartender. She was young, a bit too young to be handing out drinks, but Zelda just let it be. The girl seemed nice and mature.

"Just a Jager on the rocks." The bartender smiled and nodded, then proceeded with making Zelda's drink.

"You are such a bore, Zelda!" Telma yelled, laughing at Zelda. "You need to loosen up! Come on! Order something other than what you always order!"

"Why should I?" Zelda yelled back, glaring at Telma. As the bartender came up with her drink, Telma just started laughing, taking another long sip of her drink.

"I'm gonna go dancing!" Telma shouted, jumping up from her seat and running to a clearing on the dance floor. Zelda could only laugh at Telma as she danced. Though she was a large woman, she could hardly hold her liquor down well.

Zelda looked back to the bartender, who had just vanished from sight. Zelda wondered how old she actually was, but decided to leave it at just wondering. She sighed and looked at her drink. Since she was the only person around for the next few chairs all around, she had the time to wallow in her thoughts, and she did just that.

They instantly turned back to her dream once more. The dream felt so real, which made Zelda scared. When her dreams felt real, it meant they were a premonition.

She had always scoffed at the idea of someone that had that kind of gift besides the goddesses. No one should have that kind of gift but the goddesses. Zelda had started accepting the idea when she'd dream of a drowning or a royal birth somewhere in Hyrule and they happened on the date she had dreamt it. At first, she thought it was just a huge coincidence, but as the dreams came, she found that only one in a blue moon was ever wrong.

She took a small sip of her alcohol and stared around the place. She found Telma dancing still, two guys now dancing with her.

The next she knew, her vision started to blur. She thought nothing of it till she tried to turn back to the bar counter. She felt herself sway. She tried to grab a hold of the counter, but she blacked out before she could even see it.

She found herself sitting in a forest, the light shining through the trees above bathed her in warmth and a sense of security. She really didn't know why she was here or where she was, but her body shook with unbridled joy and overwhelming sadness.

The sound of foot falls brought her to her feet, but not in fear. Apparently she knew who was coming. Before she saw who came to see her, the scene went black and she stood in the void. She looked around panicky, wondering where she was and if she was in danger.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. It was very faint, so she couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying. Then it got louder.

"Zelda!" Telma's voice cracked through the blackness and jolted Zelda into consciousness.

She stared at Telma, who sighed loudly. Zelda saw other people around her, which made her uncomfortable. She sat up alright and some people stood back. She forced herself up, using her bent leg as leverage for her hand. Everyone disbanded then, seeing that she was well enough to stand. Telma grabbed her arm and lightly pushed her outside.

"You scared me, hun!" Telma yelled as Zelda sat on a nearby bench.

"I'm sorry, Telma…" Zelda retorted. She watched as Telma sighed, then sat down next to her.

"Zelda, what happened?" Telma asked, her voice now laced in pure concern.

"I was sitting there, then I just collapsed. I blacked out….." Zelda explained, then pondered if telling Telma about the dream she just had would be good. "Telma….'

"Zelda?"

"I had this dream when I blacked out… It didn't make sense to me at all."

"Tell me, then." Telma said sternly.

Zelda told Telma everything that had happened in the dream. The way the forest looked, how it looked familiar yet strange, how she was feeling up till she heard someone coming and how she felt after hearing the person before she blacked out.

"That was it?" Telma asked. She seemed dumbfounded.

"Yeah. You broke me from it." Zelda pointed out. As Telma was saying sorry and looking down, Zelda heard someone coming towards them.

She jumped, despite herself, when the guy talked.

"Excuse me, but I have come out here to see if you are alright." Zelda studied his voice before turning around. It was soft, deep like someone who had seen great things, and gentle.

She turned slowly as Telma whistled. She was stunned to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her, concern lining them.

"I'm fine, sir." Zelda responded quickly, trying to look away.

"Please don't call me sir. I'm not very old you see." The man said. Zelda looked back at him and almost lost her breath.

The man was astonishing, to say the least. He seemed to be a few inches taller than Zelda and about the same age. Blonde hair framed his elfin face, a green cap covered most of it. The smile he formed seemed so familiar to her, like it was only made for her, but she had never met him before now.

"So, what is your name then, handsome?" Telma asked. Zelda looked over to see her wink. The guy shifted and Zelda saw him blush slightly.

"The name is Link." Zelda's heart dropped at his name. She looked down at the space on the bench between her and Telma, her eyes wide and her head throbbing.

"Well, my name is Telma." Telma announced. "And this young lady is Zelda." Zelda looked up, composing herself, as she heard her name. She saw Telma shake Link's hand. As soon as they let go, she pushed hers up so he could shake it, her eyes closed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Link said as he grabbed Zelda's hand, but he didn't shake it. As he turned her hand palm down, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He lightly kissed her hand like she was royalty.

"The pleasure was all ours, I assure you." Telma spoke up. Zelda couldn't look away from him till he looked up at her. For a split second, she thought that se had some kind of feeling for him, like it was always there. She shook it off and looked at Telma, retreating her hand.

"I'm gonna head home, Telma."

"Why?" Telma asked in disbelief.

"You know I have to cook dinner before you got home. You get angry with me." Zelda answered, standing from the bench.

"Oh yeah… Heh." Telma whispered, embarrassed. Zelda looked to Link, then bowed lightly.

"It was very nice to meet you, Link. I must be going, now." She said, then turned around quickly and walked off, not waiting for Link to answer back to her.

'Could that really have been the same Link in my dream? No… It couldn't be…' She thought as she walked. 'But… what if it is? What should I do?' She hit her head. 'You dumby! Of course you know what to do! You have to stay away from him! If he really is the same Link, I have to, to protect him.' She opened the door of the house and walked in to the kitchen, Louise following her, meowing softly.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness." Telma spoke after a couple minutes after Zelda left.

"Don't worry. It sounds like she has a lot of responsibility." Link said, still watching Zelda leave.

"The poor girl… She has been through a lot in these last couple of months…" Telma announced, then covered her mouth.

"What happened?" Link asked. Telma stared at him and sighed.

"Well, a few years ago, I had met her cause she had used my porch to escape the rain. When she had awoken, she couldn't remember where she came from, the only thing she knew that she ran away, but she didn't know what she ran away from. There was a rock on my porch that caused her amnesia…"

"Oh… That's got to be hard on her." Link spoke up.

"Now, though, she's having some horrible nightmares and she won't tell me them…" Telma finished. "and this is the first time she's acted tense around someone…. It makes me wonder." Telma added, staring at Link. He blinked a few times.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Telma laughed, shaking her head.

"Say, Link… What are you doing tonight?"

"Well… I was just going to find a hotel for the next few nights." Link replied, seeming to be unsure to tell her what he was doing.

"Why don't you come to our house? You can sleep in one of our guest beds."

"I can't ask that of you. I'd be imposing."

"No! You won't be imposing. We never get guests at our house."

"Why?"

"Well…" Telma started, scratching her neck. "I'm really intimidating so everyone stays clear of the house…"

"What about Zelda? Does she have any…"

"Friends?" Telma interrupted. "That poor girl hardly walks outside and everyone seems to avoid her… So she doesn't have any friends."

"…Okay…" Link said. "But I'll be helping in anyway I can. I'll give you rent for the room."

"No. I will not take money from you. We do need help around the house, though." Telma said, standing up. "Now follow me, Link."

Telma started walking down the same path that Zelda did just a few moments ago, Link following her closely.

Zelda had finished dinner and was putting the final touches on it when Telma walked in.

"That was perfect timing, Telma! Dinner is ready now. If you can set the table for me." Zelda called. She heard Telma whisper, then foot falls. She knew they weren't Telma's; Telma was a short woman, about a foot and a half shorter than Zelda, and the foot falls were made from a taller person with long strides.

She looked over her shoulder to see Link walk in shyly. He looked over at her and smiled nervously.

"Sorry for intruding. Telma told me to come in to help you." He said. Zelda looked back to the dish.

"Okay… The dishes are in the cabinet right to the right of you. If you can take out three of the plates, cups and bowls." Zelda ordered, sprinkling some herbs on the chicken.

She heard him open the cabinet door and pick out the dishes. She turned around to watch him place the dishes on the table, across from her, with elegance. She walked to a drawer and snatched up some silverware and set them by the plates he sat down, then she stared at him.

"Thank you for your help, Link." Zelda said, smiling at him. He smiled back at her. That same one from before.

"No problem, Zelda."

"Telma, get your rear end in here! It's time!" Zelda yelled.

"Alright! What is it tonight?" Telma questioned as she walked in and sat down.

Zelda motioned Link to sit down as she took the pan over to the table.

"It's not real elegant… It's just chicken in chicken cream over white rice. I have some soup here too." She announced, placing it on the table. She rushed back to the stove and picked up the pot with the soup and took a potholder from the drawer to her right. She then took a ladle from a drawer down and walked back to the table, setting the soup on the table, setting the pot holder next to the pan and the ladle in the soup.

"Just take what you'd like." Zelda said, sitting down. Telma stood and went to the drawer Zelda took the ladle from and took out a large spoon then walked to the table and used it to retrieve the chicken over rice out of the pan. "So… Link," Zelda started. Link looked at her intently. "What brings you to this town?" She finished, now taking the spoon from Telma, reaching over and taking Link's plate, filling it.

"I'm traveling around, so I just now got to this town. Uh… I can do that…" Link piped, probably not use to being center of attention.

"Nonsense, you are a guest, so you don't need to do anything." Zelda said, Handing Link his plate and grabbing his bowl.

"But I will help out. It was part of Telma's deal with me."

"… What deal?…" Zelda asked, putting his bowl back where it was before.

"I told him that he could stay with us and he'd help us around the house." Telma spoke up. Zelda felt her heart skip a beat. This was not good… at all. Telma had already made a deal with him so she was screwed on saying no. She'd just have to avoid him as much as she could.

"That was nice, Telma… Too nice for you to do." Zelda said, staring at Telma. Zelda knew that Telma didn't have an ulterior motive, she was trying to act like she was to keep her from trying to run.

"What? I thought it'd be nice to have someone else in this house." Telma quickly defended.

"I'm messing with you, Telma." Zelda laughed.

"Stop messing with me and get some food silly!" Telma exclaimed.

Zelda looked down and saw she hadn't made herself a plate.

The three of them remained silent as Zelda took some food and started eating. Zelda stared at her food as she ate, not wanting to look Link in the eyes.

As she ate the last bit of food, Zelda placed the bowl on the plate she used, her spoon and fork in the bowl, and leaned back.

"Are you finished, hun?" Telma's voice called. Zelda looked over at her. She got up and took her plates.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" Zelda asked. Telma nodded her head and Zelda grabbed her dishes and took them to the sink.

"I'm gonna go check the news." Telma said. Zelda watched her stand from the table and walk to the living room, leaving Zelda and Link by themselves.

Zelda spun around and started washing dishes, hoping to just close herself off.

"So…" Link started to say. "Will you be okay with me staying in your house? I feel bad for not asking you…"

"I'm fine with it." Zelda responded, keeping her focus on the dishes. She was so engrossed with cleaning that she didn't hear Link walk up to her.

"Let me help you." Zelda jumped at his voice, but she didn't seem to be all that angry. She stared at him as he put down his dishes on the counter right next to the sink.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Zelda growled, faking being mad.

"I… I'm sorry…" Link whispered.

"It's alright. You don't need to help me. Go watch the news with Telma, or you can go pick your room." Zelda said. "You don't need to be in the kitchen being bored."

"But I dirtied most of those dishes… I'd like to help." Zelda almost felt touched that he thought that way.

"It's okay. You are a guest here, so I won't have you waste your time helping with chores that Telma and I can do."

Zelda didn't hear him talk, but he didn't seem to move from behind her. She continued washing until she felt warmth around her. She saw his hands before she heard his voice.

"Please, just let me do it…" He said softly and Zelda's heart lurched hard. She dropped below his arms and crawled away, standing up slowly.

"I don't need help. I can do everything.."

"I know. Telma had told me you do everything in this household. I'd like to ease that burden from you." He interrupted, continuing where she left off on the dishes. She tried to push him to the side.

"Go away. I can do it." Zelda said, still trying to push him away. He didn't seem to budge at all.

"I know you can do it, but you need a break. I can handle it."

"Just telling me won't make me stop. Now go away."

"Well," He whispered, staring at her. "I don't think you'd appreciate what I'd do to you to get you to stop." Zelda stopped pushing after he spoke. He started laughing. "I expected that you'd have a smart-ass remark to that, not a quiet silence. I'm sorry. I went too far there, but I won't give you back your chore, not till I'm done with it."

"Fine…" She said, giving in. " Go ahead and clean. I'll go get your room ready. Where is your stuff?"

"It's on me." Link replied. Zelda stared at him. She saw a long sword wrapped around his back, the shield covering most of the sword. He had some pockets that seemed to be filled to their max with items and other things. "besides the stuff by the door, this is all I have."

"What other things?" Zelda asked, refraining herself from touching the sword.

"My bow and arrows and some of my empty bottles. Along with my boots." He responded, trying to glance over his shoulder. Zelda ran to the living room after he spoke, then looked to the door. Right next to the door was a wooden long bow, some arrows in a quiver, some bottles with corks, and his boots placed neatly. She walked over and grabbed the bottles, bow and the quiver. She walked in front of Telma, who whined to Zelda to move out of the way with the weapons. As she walked into the kitchen she glanced at the sink, seeing Link still washing dishes, probably already knowing that she had left. She slowly crept to the hallway just on the other side of the kitchen. The first door she saw she opened up and walked in, putting the weapons she had taken from the front door on the bed and laying the bottles on the nightstand.

Telma's voice roared through the small house and scared Zelda. She lightly pressed her hand to her chest and closed her eyes.

"She is loud, isn't she?" Link's voice called from behind her, making her jump. She whipped around and looked at him as he scratched his neck, a nervous smile on his face as he looked at her. "Sorry about that. I feel bad when I scare people."

"It's alright. I've been out of it today." Zelda said, waving her hand indicating Link that it was okay. Her mind went to the dream she had this morning, though it seemed so long ago that she had it.

"Um…. Zelda?"

"Yes?" Zelda replied, looking up at Link. He was looking to the side.

"I hate to say this, but may I ask you to leave the room for me?" He asked, looking at her, his blue eyes showing his guilt.

"Oh! Yes. I'm really sorry. I'll leave you alone now." Zelda said, walking out the door, feeling really guilty. She stared at the hallway and found her bedroom door and, while she walked into her room, she noticed that she picked the room right next to hers for Link. The one thing she hoped that wouldn't be used was the door between hers and his, though a dresser is in the doorway on his side.

She shook off thinking of him for a while, slowly took of the clothes she had on, throwing them in the hamper next to her bed and crawled in bed. She sighed lightly, closing her eyes.

'Let's hope that I'll just not have a dream tonight.' She thought to herself, wishing that she'll not have a dream like this morning. She then slowly fell into a deep slumber.

That is all! I hope you all like it, and if not, then tough! I can't give you back the time you spend reading my story and I will not change anything for anyone! This is my story that I created with my warped mind, and I am sharing it to you all freely! If you don't like it, then just leave and never think of it again! If you happen to like it, then do what you do! I will now take my leave! I hope you like my ranting and if you want to, review! Thank you and good day!


	2. Unfamiliar Reunion

Hello again! And I am sorry for not saying this last chapter, but I will only update this monthly! This is the last chapter that I have completed, so it may take a little longer for the other chapters, especially since I've had bad writers block!  
>Now, onto the story after the disclaimer! I do not own Zelda nor any of the characters in Zelda. I do, however, own Veda- or Tala for some people- and a few others. Hope you all like it!<p>

* * *

><p>The Death of Black<p>

Chapter Two: Unfamiliar Reunion

Link was forced out of his dream as he heard a loud crash from the kitchen and a loud curse. He forced the muscles in his legs to move to the edge of the bed and to step on the soft carpet below.

He slowly put on his clothes, wondering when he fell asleep last night and when he took off his clothes. He opened the door as he heard Zelda's voice, which sounded close.

"Telma! What are you doing?" Link could only stare at Zelda. She wasn't wearing anything near the style she was wearing yesterday. She now wore a long white, purple and blue dress that seemed more suited for an elegant princess, but she looked extravagant. Her hair was back in a pony tail like yesterday.

He felt a weird sense of Déjà vu as he stared at her. He felt like he knew her his whole life, like he knew everything about her. His heart seemed to be on a roller coaster when he saw her and he felt an extreme sense to grab her in his arms and to be very protective of her. He didn't know what the feeling was or anything, but all he knew was that, though he only met her yesterday, that he needed to be around her.

Maybe he does know what the feeling was, but was trying to deny it's existence.

"Come on, Link. Telma needs our help." Zelda's voice chimed, bringing Link out of his trance. He could only nod and follow her to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess. Broken plates and bowls on the floor with whatever Telma had tried to cook. Telma was covered in the food she made and Link tried hard not to laugh. Zelda, on the other hand, didn't try to resist and started laughing.

"What were you trying to do?" Zelda laughed, hunched over, her hands on her knees.

"Shut up!" Telma fumed. "I was trying to do something nice for you!"

"I'm sorry, hahaha! It's just so funny!" Zelda couldn't seem to stop her laughing fit. Telma glared at Zelda before she screamed and walked to the bathroom.

Zelda started regaining her composure as Link began cleaning up the mess.

"Link…" Zelda started, dropping on her hands and knees.

"You need to stop helping out. You're a guest in this house and don't need to do anything." She started to help Link pick up the broken plates and china.

"Zelda, don't pick up the broken china, you could hurt yourself. I'd feel guilty if you cut yourself." Link countered, grabbing for the last piece of broken china. Zelda reached for it as well, but Link got to the piece before her.

"Ow!" He yelped, then stared at his hand, blood slowly seeping from the wound on his palm. He knew what her come back would be.

"You should listen to yourself, too. Here, use this to put pressure on the wound." She retorted, handing him a white handkerchief and picking herself up. She walked to the bathroom, dropping the broken dish ware in the trash. He watched her walk into the bathroom, which meant that Telma walked out when they were talking.

He looked back at his hand, putting an even amount of pressure, the handkerchief next to him. It wasn't bleeding hard, but it was bleeding enough to make his knuckles slip, which made it hard for him to keep even pressure.

"Link…" He looked up to see Zelda, a dark bottle in one hand and a washcloth in the other. "You should have used the handkerchief. Why didn't you?" She asked, dropping to her knees and placing the bottle on the ground, the washcloth on her leg. She grabbed the handkerchief and pulled his other hand away from his palm.

"I didn't want to ruin it…" Link replied, watching as Zelda gently cleaned the blood away as much as she could with the handkerchief.

"I don't care. It's just cloth. I'm more worried about you." She unscrewed the bottle and poured a little of the liquid on his palm. He hissed slightly from it and watched as it bubbled in his cut.

"But it seems to be something of great importance…" He watched as she wiped the liquid off with the wet washcloth.

"I don't remember my past, so it's of no importance to me." She said, wrapping the handkerchief around his palm. "There. Let it soak up the blood that seeps out." She suddenly stood, the washcloth and bottle in hand, and walked back to the bathroom.

"You get yourself cut there, hun?" Telma's voice carried. Link looked to the doorway to the living room and saw Telma leaning on the door frame, her arms crossed.

"Yeah. But Zelda helped me." Link replied, hearing water run in the bathroom.

"She's taking a shower, don't worry." Telma answered his silent question. "Hey, I just thought of an idea."

"What?" Link asked, not comfortable with her growing smirk.

"You two should go out and see the town. Poor Zelda hardly gets out and she really needs to. She needs fun in her life." Telma suggested as Link stood up. He found that Telma seemed to know what he was thinking.

"What about you, Telma?"

"I need to find us work. And b us I mean Zelda and I."

"What do you and Zelda do for work?" Telma's look made Link regret he asked.

"…We weld… and protect this town from the evil creatures in those fields around this town. That's all."

"Oh… Okay then." Link whispered. "What would she like to do?"

"I'll leave that up to you." Telma remarked, winking. As if on cue, the water stopped running in the bathroom; Zelda was finished. "As a bonus, I'll tell you that we're having a festival that opens tonight." Telma added.

"What's the festival for?" Link asked, hearing the door to the bathroom open.

"It's more of a celebration. The townspeople praise Telma for all of the times she protected the town." Zelda's voice chimed in.

"Really, now..?" Link said, trying not to look in Zelda's direction as she walked by to her room.

"Yeah. It's no big deal." Telma whispered, rubbing her neck. "But enough about me. Go to her room and see if she'll go out with you for today. Go." Telma started urging Link to go see Zelda.

He slowly walked up to the door to her room. He shifted on his feet for a moment, then tried to calm himself down enough to talk.

He lightly rapped on the door.

"Zelda?" Link whispered.

"Yes?" Was her reply to him.

"Um… I was wondering something… More like I need to ask you something." He couldn't seem to stop his heart from beating hard as he wasted time telling her he wanted to ask her something.

"What is it, Link?"

"I… Um. Would you do me the honor of… Um granting me the presence for today?" He felt the blush form and he tried to keep himself from running.

The door opened to show Zelda with a light smile on her face.

"Heh. My, what a gentlemen for asking that way. Of course I'll be with you today. If you can give me a moment to get something better on." Zelda smiled wider, then slowly closed the door.

Link finally let go the breath he held in when she opened the door. She had another dress on, but it was shorter than the one she had on earlier.

"Alright. I'm good to go." Zelda announced as she opened the door. As she closed the door behind her, he took the time to see that her hair was up in a pony tail like it always seemed to be.

Link rushed into the guest room and grabbed his shield and sword, putting them on in a heartbeat.

"We ready then?" Zelda questioned as Link walked out of the guest bedroom.

"Yes. All ready." He answered. She smiled and started walking to the living room.

"Zelda! Link!" Telma yelled as they walked into the living room. Telma motioned them over to the couch she stood from. Take a look at this!"

Zelda and Link walked up as the news raved on about the Royal family.

"What is it, Telma?" Zelda asked.

"It's a funeral…" Link mentioned, watching as they showed a large group around the tombstone. "Someone died."

-It's been made clear that this funeral service is in honor of the king's only daughter. The heir to the kingdom had gone missing only eight months ago and she is now presumed dead, though no body was ever discovered. If you have any information on the king's daughter, please…-

"Why is there no photograph?" Zelda spoke up.

"The Royal family seems to keep it from the media cause if she really is alive, she would more than likely be in danger." Telma replied. "And the fact that no one has ever seen her, even when she was little. She seemed to always be locked in the castle…Let's hope to the goddesses that she isn't in any current danger."

"Well, we're going to be heading out. We'll be back to pick you up for the festival." Zelda stretched, then headed to the door.

"Have fun!" Telma exclaimed as Link stepped into his boots.

"We will, don't worry." Zelda called as she closed the door. She looked at Link. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know this town well enough to know what to do, so I just thought of wondering around till we found something." Link said, feeling ashamed. Zelda started laughing.

"Don't worry. We can find a bunch of stuff to do. Follow me." Zelda walked and motioned Link to follow her.

* * *

><p>The two of them laughed as they sat at a table outside by a small café, reminiscing on the days events, the sun slowly setting in front of them.<p>

"I never thought I could feel so carefree and like a child like I did today!" Zelda spoke up, lightly touching the mask that lay on her head.

"Yeah, I know! I'm so surprised that you could handle a bow like that, it's like you've been around one your whole life. You really showed me up." Link responded, taking off the mask he had on.

"I can't believe you couldn't deal with the bombchu bowling!" Zelda snickered. She watched as Link had a look of shame and desperation.

"Hey! I'm not use to the bombs moving on their own." Link whimpered. Zelda laughed, then lightly tapped his hand.

"I was messing with you. So what should we do now?"

"When does the festival start?"

"An hour after dark. Don't worry, if we don't get Telma, some of the townspeople will." She looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…" He started, looking uncomfortable. "Don't laugh at me… But I would like to take you to a really special place I found. It's just right outside town."

"That sounds cool! What kind of place is it?" Zelda asked, excited in spite of her growing fear from her dream.

"You'll have to come with me to find out." Link replied, standing slowly. "So will ya?"

"Sure! Show me." Zelda grinned, standing as well. "Lead the way." She watched as he grinned back at her, then started walking to the west entrance. She followed behind silently. He walked up to a large horse standing proud and nibbling on some of the grass around it. He touched the horse's head and it sounded like it sighed.

"Let me introduce my partner, Epona." He said, motioning Zelda to get closer.

"Hi there, Epona." Zelda cooed, walking to the horse slowly as to not scare her. Epona suddenly filled the gap and nuzzled Zelda's cheek.

"Heh. She likes you. That's a rare sight." Link laughed.

"What?" Zelda questioned, looking over at Link as Epona nuzzled against Zelda's chest.

"She usually isn't very friendly with anyone but her old owner and me."

"Really now…" Zelda whispered, looking at Epona, who seemed content, her eyes closed.

"Alright, Epona. We're gonna head out, so you'll have to stop nuzzling Zelda." Link ordered lightly. As Epona slowly moved from Zelda, Link hopped on her back. "You ready, Zelda?"

"Uh, sure." Zelda replied, grabbing his out stretched hand and got up behind him.

"It's not too far from here." He told Zelda as he started to make Epona move. "You may want to hang on."

"Uh…" Zelda stuttered, keeping her hands in front of her. She then felt a hand grab on of hers and placed it on Link's side. She jumped, her spine chilled.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Go ahead and hang on." He told her, laying her other hand on his other side. He then tapped Epona lightly on her side and made her run.

Zelda shut her eyes tightly, not for fear of Epona running, but just for the simple fact that, though she could still feel her hands on his sides, she didn't want to see it.

Suddenly, as Zelda opened her eyes, Epona jumped over a fence and started falling. She completely forgot her shyness and quickly wrapped her arms around him, her head on his back and closing her eyes tightly again. She was so engrossed with fear and gripping Link's shirt that she didn't notice they were stopped.

"Zelda? We've stopped. I'm sorry I scared you with that." She heard him whisper. She opened her eyes and jumped. She quickly let him go and silently cleared her throat.

"It… It's okay." She replied, then looked around. "Were are we?"

"This is the special place I told you. It just seems to calm you down every time you come here." Link dismounted, then turned and reached out his hand for Zelda.

"I've got to admit, it is beautiful." Zelda responded, looking around.

The place was beautiful. It was surrounded by dozens of trees, with one weeping willow right next to the small pond in the middle. The pond itself was a wonder; it's water clear and calm. A sense of magick was wafting around the pond, giving it a silver glow.

The willow had a strong aura, though it seemed to have a large amount of pressure on it. The leaves a healthy green color with the same magickal sense as the pond.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed. She grabbed his hand as she dismounted. Epona instantly nuzzled Zelda's back.

"Though I feel like I've been here before…" Zelda spoke, petting Epona as she moved to nuzzle her chest once more.

"I've felt the same thing, too." Link started moving to the willow.

"So… Link. What are you doing traveling around?" Zelda asked, walking over to him, Epona following her closely. She sat down about an arms reach from him, Epona laying down and nuzzling Zelda again.

"I guess I was just bored. Though my instincts say that I'll be doing something worldly. Everyone told me I'd leave home and never return…"

"Wow… I wish I could travel. Not that our town is bad or anything. I've just felt so tied down… Oh! Look at me rambling on, I'm sorry." Zelda looked at Epona and smiled.

She started feeling weird as she stared at Epona, then what seemed like a daydream started. She blacked out.

She felt weird, like someone switched bodies with her. She looked around at her settings and saw she was still in the grove Link brought her to, though he was gone when she looked at where he use to sit. Epona was no where in sight, either.

She heard some leaves crunch and the bushes shift and she stood up, feeling so excited. She watched as a young boy walked into sight, a horse at his back. They both seemed so familiar, but couldn't figure it out till she said their names.

"Link! You brought little Epona with you! I'm glad you made it here." She was in shock; she herself wasn't talking, but her from the past…?

"Of course, Zelda! I'd never blow you off! Besides, Epona would be upset if I did…" Young Link responded, laughing. "She has become very fond of you." As if on cue, Epona galloped to her and nuzzled her.

"Hi Epona! Link treating you well?"

"So, why did you summon me here for? You said in your letter it was very urgent." Young Link asked, holding up her letter. She straightened, feeling her eyes narrow and her heart sink into the bottomless cavity in her chest.

"Yes. It's very, very urgent. I asked for your presence because I…" She started to fade and she knew she'd snap out of it before too long, and as suspected, she looked down to see Epona's head in her lap and on her back like a dog. She suddenly heard laughter.

"You spaced out for a minute, Zelda." Link laughed. Zelda couldn't stop looking at Epona as Epona looked at Zelda. She saw in Epona's eyes that the horse remembered something and that she knew Zelda was slowly remembering her past.

"Link?" Zelda started, now looking at him. "I need to ask something very personal so if you don't want to answer or you want to tell me it's none of my business, then that's okay, but I'd appreciate it if you could tell me." Link looked a bit confused, but he nodded.

"Go ahead and ask, Zelda. I'll tell you anything you'd like to know."

"Tell me about your past." Zelda said, still staring at Link, who looked taken aback. He smiled at her, that same one from before.

"An odd question to ask, but I'll tell you." Link responded, looking at the pond for a moment. "Well… I never knew my parents. They died when I was too young to remember. I was raised in the woods as a kokiri, under the watchful eye of the Great Deku Tree. I was happy, though I knew nothing of the world beyond those woods…"

"Why did you leave?" Zelda asked when Link went quiet.

"The Great Deku Tree died mysteriously and I was blamed for his death. They banished me from the woods, thinking I'd die."

"Yeah, I remember reading about the Kokiri not being able to leave the safety of the woods or they'd die… But why did they thing you were responsible?"

"Because I was different. The Kokiri all have fairy companions to help them out, but I never got a fairy."

"Oh…"

"Well, after they banished me, I went in search of a place for me to stay and came across a village that took me in. The mayor even had the villagers make me a house of my own. I had taken a job helping out the farmer with raising cattle that they sold to other tribes and the royal family. They were even so nice as to pay for Epona for me from the Lon Lon Ranch. I stayed there till about a year ago."

"So you've been traveling ever since?"

"Yup. Why did you ask me about my past?" Link asked, looking at Zelda. She looked away quickly.

"I… Just wanted to know someone's past." Zelda whispered.

'It seems like that day dream wasn't true… If he doesn't remember it then it must not have happened.' Zelda thought, then smiled.

"It has to be hard not remembering."

"It actually isn't. Though I do loose a bit of sleep thinking about my life, it's not hard at all. If I had trauma as a little girl, it's not affecting me." She looked at Link, a smile still present on her face.

"So," She began before he said anything. "I have to ask. In you're year of traveling, you pick up a girlfriend?" She snickered, then burst out laughing as he blushed.

"No." Was his simple answer. She stopped laughing.

"Why not? It can't be because the girls don't like you. I've watched a lot of the women in town stare at you today."

"I've had a few girls ask me, but I decline. I don't know why and it's a weird reason, but I'm waiting for someone. I don't know who she is or why she has captivated me, but it feels like I've known her my whole life."

"That's so sweet. I hope you find her."

"I feel like I may not ever meet her." Zelda stood and walked up to him, startling him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You will. Maybe you've already met her. Just hang in there." She smiled at him, then straightened up. "We should get ready to go back. I'd like to help with whatever's left." She told him, feeling Epona nudging her back.

"Sure. Let's go." He spoke, standing and walking to Epona.

* * *

><p>The town was buzzing with activity as Link and Zelda rode in on Epona. Some of the stores and booths were open and busy,<p>

"Wow… I'm surprised." Zelda whispered as Link slowly led Epona to the other horses. "It's already packed and it's an hour before the festival officially starts."

"It wasn't like this a year ago?" Link asked, climbing down and helping Zelda down.

"No. It usually isn't this busy until an hour after it starts. We caught more travelers than last year."

"Zelda!" Telma's voice called. Link looked over to see Telma running up. "Isn't it great!"

"Why are there more travelers?" Zelda questioned.

"I went to the Hyrule castle town and passed out flyers about the annual festival! We should be getting some good groups next year, too!"

"Does anyone need help setting up?" Zelda asked, looking around. Link suddenly saw an old woman wrapped in a robe, her bright light blue eyes the only bit of her showing.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I am in dire need of help setting my booth, my dear." The old woman rasped, her voice very hoarse and quiet. Link had to strain to hear her.

"Yes, ma'am. How may I be of service to you?" Zelda announced.

"I will need your assistance too, if I may." The old woman pointed to Link as she rasped her sentence.

"Me? Why?" Link asked as the old woman seemed to smile underneath the cloth.

"I can help, too!" Telma yelled happily. The old woman shook her head at Telma, closing her eyes.

"No." She spoke simply. "I only require the assistance of the two young ones." The old woman then walked away slowly, as if saying if they really wanted to help her, that they'd follow. Link and Zelda walked behind the old woman, Telma fuming loudly and walking in the opposite direction.

They followed the old woman into a dark purple tent next to the stage in the center of the festival.

Though the tent seemed innocent enough, inside was very dim and deep. Lit candles and incense littered the interior of the tent. A dark small round table near the back of the room and two plush chairs on opposite ends of the table. The old woman walked to the chair facing the entrance to the tent.

"So," Zelda piped up. "What do you need assistance with, ma'am?" The old woman looked at Zelda.

"Oh. I actually didn't need assistance… I'm sorry for deceiving you young ones, I just needed you two to come with me."

"Why?" Link asked, feeling annoyed to be tricked into coming into a tent with no idea of what's going on.

"Please don't walk away, but I had a powerful premonition when I saw you two ride into town." The old woman motioned them to sit down in front of her. "Please, I have become curious of you both." The old woman seemed to smile as Zelda walked to the chair. She looked back at Link.

"Come on. There's nothing wrong with it. If she's curious let's just let her become un curious… Sorry, that was a bad sentence… Heh." Zelda laughed nervously. Link obediently followed Zelda to the chair. He stood behind the chair as Zelda took a seat. "What are you so curious about, ma'am?" The old woman stared at Zelda, almost like she was lifeless for a moment.

"… With you, dear, I see royal fittings and a very kind heart. I see a life that was ignored by elders by choice until a young boy snuck into the court yard you always spent your days…" The old woman stopped again, then looked to Link.

"You young man, I see a forest and sadness. Fighting and a heart wrenching memory. A life filled with a huge quest and long travels, all for the sake for one person. Who in the end only hurt you….." Link felt his heart fall and wondered how she knew all these feelings he felt.

"….. So why are you so curious about us?" Zelda asked, seemingly to ignore the woman's predictions of the past. Link knew that she wouldn't think the woman knew her past when she herself didn't even know.

"You two… You're fates are intertwined. You two will save the world from a sudden evil…" The old woman said simply. Link only stared at her, trying to wrap his mind around the idea and wondering what she meant by intertwined.

"Uh, ma'am… I'm so sorry to say this, but that's just too farfetched to be real." Zelda remarked, standing from the chair and walking outside. Link watched as she walked out and as soon as she turned the corner, he sat down where she was and stared at the old woman.

"Okay, I really am interested now. I want to know what you mean." The old woman smiled at Link.

"So you see I am telling the truth. So, what would you like to know, Link?" He was taken aback that she knew his name, but shook off the odd feeling and stared at the woman.

"I'd like to know everything about this premonition you had with Zelda and I. What you mean by intertwined and what this sudden evil is."

"I'll just tell you this before I get into the premonition… You and Zelda have known each other longer than you could ever think." He just stared at the old woman for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his heart racing faster for some reason. "I only met her yesterday."

"Then you have forgotten… You will remember when He returns…" The old woman announced, then smiled again.

"What do you…" Link started before he heard his name being called. He looked to the entrance to the tent to see Zelda and Telma.

"Link! What are you still doing here? We've found some work." Telma yelled. He looked over to the old woman to find her missing from her chair. He looked around, then sighed, walking to Zelda and Telma. He couldn't help but think about what the old woman said. That maybe they really knew each other, but it seems that if he'll only remember the memories if this guy comes back then maybe he'd rather not remember.

'What am I thinking? But the old woman was exactly on the dot with my past and how I've been feeling since last year… Maybe I'm thinking too hard.' He looked at Telma and Zelda and laughed at himself. He had only met these two girls yesterday and nothing but suppressed memories, that he knew he didn't have, would change it.

* * *

><p>That's all for this month! Hope you guys are liking it so far and yes, it is slow for a reason. Please, if you would comment on the story, that would make me feel a whole lot better. I love getting comments on my stories. Until April 5th!<p> 


End file.
